


We are born to sin

by cutebabycarrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Matt Holt, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Child Abuse, Church AU, Church Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Pan Shay, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Adam, Top Allura (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Vaginal Fingering, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebabycarrot/pseuds/cutebabycarrot
Summary: "Do you love me?""Of course I do, there is not a single soul on this damned planet i love more""Do you hate me?""Not even god's word has the power to make me hate you""What a pity... we can never be. But if there really is a god out there, I ask of him to give me strength to keep loving you for it is the only thing that's keeping me here"





	We are born to sin

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus straightened up and asked her, “Woman, where are they? Has no one condemned you?” “No one, sir,” she said. “Then neither do I condemn you,” Jesus declared. “Go now and leave your life of sin.”

"Aaah...more please more" _this is wrong_

"Deeper please ah plea-" _they shouldn't do this_

"please please please please" _this is bad_

"Aah keith, ke~ oh god" _and yet he likes it_

"go faster please" _no he loves it_

"please fill me up with your fat cock" _he loves watching him come undone under him_

"aah keith" _he loves the way his voice echoes_  

"keith please" _he loves making him beg_

"ah no not there" _he loves the way he submits to only him_

"jesus keith if you hit there I'm gonn- AH"

_it seems like he has been put under some wicked curse_

"aah no aaah" _because he_

"AAAAAH"

_he really does love lance_

" **mine** "

* * *

 

"Hey its raining" lance said while hanging his wet shirt over a chair which was standing hearby

"huh? Oh yea i guess" he replied "guess we are stuck here until its over" 

"pff yea" lance set down next to him "you dont really know how to control yourself do you?

"excuse me?" Keith playfully bumped his shoulder onto others "last time I checked I wasn't the one begging for more"

lance leaned on him head resting on his shoulder "Aw hush its only because your so good at it" he laughed " you have that effect on me"

there was a moment of silence, not the awkward kind but the comforting kind. It felt like the moment was reassuring them that it was all gonna be fine, they were gonna be fine

"Its because of you you know" keith spoke up "you and those god forsaken shorts. Are those even legal?"

"aww mullet you were jealous" Lance got up

"And so what if i was, i saw the way they looked at you" keith was now on his feet too "Aren't I the only one who's allowed to look at you like that? Aren't you mine?"

lance listened as the rain steadily hit the wood below them

drip 

drip

drip

"yea"

splash

"all yours"

keith pushed him up against the wall and once again captured his lips in a passionate kiss

this isn't good lance thought, you'll be late his mind screamed at him, abuella will shout at you again it said but in that moment he felt so safe and warm that he just couldn'tbring himself to care.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for a short chapter, this is kinda like a prologue the real story will start from next chapter thats why the writing style will kinda be different, not really but still  
> Anyways thank you so much for reading i love you<3 also sorry for any potential mistakes spelling isn't really my strong suit:) thank you again bros and bye  
> Ps. Expect angst (lots of it)


End file.
